A Lost Halloween Soul
by Autumnstar15
Summary: This is a one hit story. The Halloween supplies have went missing in Doveport. It is up to the human of the village to save the Halloween spirit and festival. Can they find out who is doing this and why?


A/N: This is a one chapter story for Halloween based on Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Soon I hope to start my big animal crossing story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing: New Leaf.

A Lost Halloween Soul

The smell of pecan and pumpkin pie fills the air of Doveport. Black and Orange decorations cover the houses of the village. A young girl with brown hair walks into the building with a flag pole in front of it. When opening the door, the noise of the town hall escapes through the door into the town. A deer drops the black that he was taking to the counter. The young girl helps picks up the paper and hands it to the yellow dog behind the counter.

"Thank you for helping me with the mess I made," said the deer wearing a number eight shirt.

"You're welcome, Erik. How are the town decorations going Isabelle?" asked the young girl.

"Well... about that someone has stolen some of the supplies from the old abandon house. So we are run low on paper for the decoration. Can you and one of your friends check it out, Autumn?" asked Isabelle.

"Yeah, I will get Sherlock and go exploring around the house," replied Autumn.

Autumn runs to the house next to the train track. She runs up to the house that is covered in a fake spider web with fake spiders. She knocked on the door and no one answered the door. Autumn turns around to head to her other friend's house, but when she turned around. A monster looking creature pops out at Autumn and she ends up slapping the monster. From under the mask came a young brown haired boy with a bright red mark on his face.

"Hey! What was that about Autumn? That hurt really badly mostly because the mask," asked the boy.

"Well... next time you shouldn't scare me, Sherlock, because we are about to go to the old abandon house," said Autumn.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I thought we could have some fun today before the festival in a week. Why do we have to go to the old abandon house?" asked Sherlock walking into his house with Autumn.

"The supplies have gone missing overnight and no one has been in there because it is locked all night. So we need to figure out where they have gone," explained Autumn.

"Let's go and find the supplies," said Sherlock, "Should we get the other two?"

"Maybe, more people the better chance we have," replied Autumn.

The group arrives at the abandoned house and they approached the door and heard a scream from in the house. Autumn looks at Sherlock and the other two as she grabs the old rusted bronze handle. The door made a loud squeak noise, and then a white glowing figure disappeared into the shadows of the houses. Autumn keeps seeing the figure floating around the old house. Cobwebs are in every corner of the house and a creepy doll that follow the movement of Autumn and the others. The atmosphere was different and the air was so tense. A loud sound came from the basement and the group looked at each other.

"What was that noise?" asked a girl with short dark brown hair.

"I don't know, but it came from the basement. I think we should check it out," replied Autumn.

"Well, should we go now? Ladies first, unless you two are scared," said Sherlock opening the door for them.

"We are not scared. Here we go, Autumn," explained the other girl.

"Hey look there, is that the ghost that was upstairs? I think it is guarding something in that room over there. Is that a mannequin?" whispered Autumn.

A black figure was walking around the entrance of the room. There was a horrifying noise coming from the room. The door opens a bit and Autumn could see in the room. An animal figure was on the other side, but Autumn couldn't see which animal it was. The group sneaked back up the stairs and went to Autumn's house. She explained to everything to everyone. She told them that she saw a tall animal figure in the room. They looked at each trying to figure who it was. All of the sudden Sherlock jumped out of the chair and went to the blackboard in the room.

"I think that we need to see if someone goes into the abandoned house. We need someone to go inside the house and watch if the supplies are missing because of this animal. Another could watch the front door and see which animal from the town is going in there. The final two will need to ask around town to see if any other suspicious thing has happened," explained Sherlock.

"Okay, Well Evie you can watch the front door and Jacob you can go inside. Sherlock and I will ask around town. Ready for the mission guys?" asked Autumn.

"Yeah, let's do!" cheered the group.

The moon rose in the dark blue night, everyone was in their spot ready to see who it is. Sherlock and Autumn started to look around town when they saw all the decoration on the villager's house were gone. A shady figure with a hood walked into the abandoned building. A green smoke cover the figure as it enters the building. Autumn wonders if the animal that is doing this mischief had heard them talk about the plan. The group got together to think of a new plan. Evie thought that they could go into the house and go into the room. The two boys didn't like the idea, but Autumn said that they would do this.

"Here we go. When we get in there Jacob you can get the door. Evie and I will grab the animal doing this. Is everyone ready?" asked Autumn.

"What do I do Autumn?" questioned Sherlock.

"You are the one that is going figure out why they are doing this," replied Autumn.

The group enters the house and went downstairs to the room. Jacob runs to the door and opens it. Evie and Autumn enter the room very quiet and sees a fox placing the Halloween decoration in a cabinet and looking around. Evie ran over to the fox and grabbed it by the arm. The animal turns around to look at Evie and that is when Autumn saw that it was Redd.

"Redd? Is that you?" asked Autumn.

"Yes, it is me. Why are you so surprise that it is me? I have never been invited to any holiday festival or anything. I want everyone to feel what it is like to have no holiday," explained Redd.

"You can join us whenever because everyone in the town is always invited," said Autumn.

"I was never told this before," expressed Redd.

"Join us at this festival and have some fun," said Jacob.

Redd followed the group to town hall to let the villagers know who and why all the Halloween decoration have been disappearing. The villagers worked together with Redd and the group to move out the item and decoration back to the right place. The festival went on and Jack showed up for it. Redd celebrated his first holiday with his new friends.


End file.
